Just an Ordinary Day
by Zingzang14
Summary: Takes place between episodes 17(Ninjaball Run) & 18(Child's Play). Garmdon is planing to use his mega weapon to defeat the ninja. Meanwhile the ninja are out on another mission, chasing down serpentine, and accidentally run into another group of heroes(all OCs) when they fall out of the sky. The problem is powerful villains from their world also came to Ninjago. Rating Paranoid
1. Meeting

**A/N: I've been experiencing Writer's Block lately and the idea for this story kept on popping into my head so I thought I would write it down. So ya... This includes OCs so if you don't like it please read a different story. I'm going to put up some info on them on my profile.**

**The story takes place between episodes 17(Ninjaball Run) & 18(Child's Play). Please enjoy.**

* * *

**(**A normal day in Ninjago**)**

"Get those Serpentine!" Kai yelled as he ran after the snakes, closely followed by Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd. **(Lloyd is still a kid at this point)**

For most of the day the ninja have been chasing the Serpentine around the city. The group they were currently chasing robbed a video game store earlier that day. The snakes turned a corner...

"That is a dead end." Zane noted to the other ninja.

"We got them now!" Cole declared

"Your cornered!" Jay said proudly when they reached the snakes.

A snake from the Fangpyre tribe laughed slowly. "Our job was to ssstal you ninja. And as it appearsss we did jussst that." the fangpyre hissed.

"What is my dad's plan with the Mega Weapon _this_ time?" Lloyd asked.

Suddenly a ball of light appeared out of no where over them.

"What's that!?" Jay shouted in surprise.

"Letss get out of here!" a serpentine yelled and they all ran off.

"I sense that we should move out of the way." Zane stated and stepped back.

"Why?"

Before Zane could reply 11 people fell out of the sky, some of them landing on the ninja (excluding Zane). Muffled complaining was heard from the pile. Zane was about to help when he stopped in surprise, they all floated into the air and landed on their feet.

"Is everyone ok?" a girl with light blond hair wearing a light blue shirt and jeans asked.

"My head hurts but other than that I'm fine, thanks for asking." Jay and a boy with brown hair wearing black shorts and a yellow shirt, said at the same time.

The 11 travelers looked around, somehow missing the ninja. They looked at each other then stared asking various questions "Where are we?" "How did we get here?" and things along those lines. The boy in shorts stared to pace really fast while the rest continued to mumble. The Ninja and Lloyd stared at them not knowing what to say.

"Quiet!" the blond girl yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the alley. "We need to remain calm." they all nodded "Ok then. Gilbert, do you know what is going on?"

A pine green haired boy looked around. "I'm going to speak truthfully, I have absolutely no idea how we got here. I'm still gathering information, so far all I've got is that we are somewhere known as Ninjago."

"Great, if he doesn't no where we are then we are doomed!" the boy in black shorts declared and went back to running in circles.

"Your team falls apart quickly Gilbert." a light green haired boy with darker highlights, who looked identical to the dark green haired one, smirked as he walked up to him.

"If your team hadn't caused this whole mess we wouldn't be in a different world!" he replied.

"Should we help them?" Kai asked.

Just then a brown haired girl wearing a backpack walked up to the boy who was running in circles and slapped him in the face.

"Dustin get a hold of yourself!" she said.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined and put his hand to his face.

"I found my skateboard!" a small boy with copper hair and was shorter than Lloyd said.

"For all you know it could have been Dustin's fault we wound up here!" the light green haired boy stated

"What do you mean My fault!" the boy who was slapped yelled.

While they all argued like three-year-olds a boy with brown hair and shiny gold highlights, wearing a dark gray jacket, cleared his throat and everyone stared at him.

"We have company." he said and gestured to the ninja who were staring at them wide eyed.

"Oh." the blond haired girl said. "It appears we do." she dusted herself off and walked over to them. "I apologize for scaring you. My team and I were somehow transported here."

"Your all a team?" Cole asked looking over all 11 of them.

"Are you joking?" the boy in shorts asked. "There is no way we would work with those four!"

"The felling is _more_ than mutual, believe me!" a boy with black hair and a shirt with a raccoon on it replied. "Your the one that sent us here!"

"Alright your going down now!" he returned and was about to charge when the brown haired girl, pine haired boy, copper headed boy, and a dark brown haired girl wearing a pink shirt, stopped him.

"Will you two please stop!" the blond haired girl yelled.

"He started it!" they both pointed at each other.

"Well, as much as we would love to stay and chat, we really must be going." the light green haired boy said. In a matter of seconds him, the boy with black hair, boy with brown hair with shiny copper highlights, and a girl with dark brown hair wearing a purple shirt, disappeared into a shadow.

The blond haired girl turned to her team. "Star, see if you can track them down on your computer. Max, see if you can spot them from the sky-"

"Wait a minute. Any of you want to tell us what is going on?" Kai asked.

"Oh right, so what exactly did you want to know?" the girl replied.

"How did you fall from the sky? Who are you? Who were those people that disappeared?" Lloyd asked.

"Like I said before we don't know how we ended up hear but I do believe we should introduce our self's." the blond haired girl said. "My name is Galaxy Kiddle."

The dark green haired boy spoke next. " Gilbert Leap."

The small copper haired boy went after him. "Max Kiddle, Galaxy's little brother." he said with a smile.

"My name is Star Vanity." said the girl that slapped the brown haired boy, who went next.

"Dustin Felt."

"Jena Crest." the dark brown haired girl wearing a teal blue bow in her hair and light pink shirt said.

The boy in the gray jacket was silent for a moment before speaking. "Danny, Frost."

"He's talkative today." Dustin stated.

"You mean like Jack Frost?" Jay asked.

Danny glared at him and Jay backed up a little. Despite the fact he was in no way related to Jack Frost his eyes were still an icy blue color that could send chills down your spine.

"What are your names?" Max asked.

"Lloyd."

"Kai."

"Cole."

"Jay."

"Zane."

"It's nice to meet all of you. We can talk more while we find the other people that were with us." Galaxy noted.

As they walked through the city none of them knew that this was going exactly how a certain dark lord wanted it.

**A/N: I feel better getting this out of my system. Hope you liked it if not constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading and please review. Have a great day! :)**


	2. Powers and Snakes

As they walked threw the city, Galaxy explained to Cole who the four people that disappeared were. The light green haired one was Gilbert's twin brother, Jim, the boy with black hair was Tyler Grove, Misty Oaks was the girl that was with them, and the boy with the copper highlights was Zachary Frost, Danny's cousin. It had been almost 20 minutes and they still couldn't find them.

"So, your the leader of your team?" Cole asked Galaxy.

"Give the ninja a prize for restating the obvious." Dustin started to clap mockingly but immediately stopped when Galaxy glared at him

"Ya I lead my team." she replied and turned to Star."Has your computer tracked them down yet?"

"Not yet, there is something wrong with my laptop." she said. "I think Zach got a hold of it in the fight."

"How would someone take a laptop out of your backpack with out you knowing?" Jay asked.

"He has the ability to turn invisible, like Danny can." Star replied.

"I'm not buying it." Kai put in. They turned to Danny who rolled his eyes and disappeared completely then reappeared. "Ok, suddenly buying it."

"If you all have powers, what are they?" Cole asked.

"I can move objects and people with my mind." Galaxy said and demonstrated it by making some litter float into the trashcan.

"I'm a technopath, to put it simply I can control and assemble and dissemble technology with my mind." Star stated. Zane, who was standing next to her, moved over so their were a few people in between them. She moved her right hand over the laptop and it dissembled on her other hand and reassembled it the same way.

"I can fly." Max flew into the air a few feet then landed. "It comes in handy for skateboard tricks."

"My brother and I have the ability to look into the past, present and sometimes future of a person or place." Gilbert said. "Kind of like Zane's sixth sense."

"I can heal bones, minor sicknesses, and cuts for my self and others, to a point." Jena noted calmly.

"Hey look! I had 4 dollars in my pocket and it transformed when we came here!" Dustin turned to the ninja. "Is there a milkshake place near by?"

"Yes but it is 4 miles east of here." Zane replied.

Galaxy face palmed. "Dustin this is no time for a milkshake!"

"I'll be quick!" he replied and took off in a cloud of dust.

"He has super speed." Galaxy stated.

"Does he do that often?" Kai asked.

"Sadly." She replied. "Max see if you can spot them from the sky." He nodded as got on his skateboard and took off into the air.

Everyone walked in silence, until Cole spoke. "How long have you all been a team?"

"Almost three years. How about you?"

"Kai joined us about a year ago and Lloyd a few weeks ago." He replied.

"However Cole, Jay and I have been a team for longer than that." Zane added.

The wind suddenly picked up and Dustin appeared in front of them, holding a medium chocolate Blizzard shake in one hand. "Sorry it took so long." he said casually.

"Are you kidding! That was less than five minutes!" Jay exclaimed.

"4 minutes and 17 seconds to be exact." Zane noted.

"No need to rub it in. It wasn't my fault I was so slow." Dustin replied after swallowing. "There was a person in front of me."

"How was that considered slow?!" Kai asked. "The place is 4 miles away!"

"Well if there hadn't been a line I would have been back in less than 2 minutes." he answered then looked around. "Where's Max?"

"Galaxy sent him to look for Jim and his team from the sky." Gilbert said.

(15 minutes of walking around later)

"Still nothing." Galaxy stated. "How hard can it be to find 4 people in one city?"

"It can actually be very challenging." Zane noted.

"I'm going to run around and see if I can find them or maybe Max." Dustin said.

"No your staying with us." his leader replied.

Max flew down, doing a somersault before landing in front of them with his skateboard under his arm. "I couldn't find any of them, sorry sis. But I did see a bunch of snake people over-"

"Wait, did you just say "snake people"?" Kai interrupted.

"Ya, why?"

"Serpentine." the ninja said at one time.

"Who are the Serpentine?" Star asked.

"The Serpentine are humanoid snakes that were locked underground in 5 separate locations, one for each tribe. About a year ago, the tribe known as the Hypnobrai was released by Lloyd Garmadon turning into a spiraling wave that ended up with all the tribes free and a snake named Pythor releasing an even bigger snake know as The Great Devourer. Who was later destroyed by someone named Lord Garmadon. Now He is trying to take over Ninjago with a mega-weapon, made from The Four Weapons of Spinjitsu which once belonged to the four ninja, and the serpentine." Gilbert concluded. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"That was informal." Dustin said.

"How did you know all of that?" Jay asked. "You've been here less than an hour."

"It's one of the few pleasures of having my powers." he replied. "Before you ask, I will not tell you your future."

"We need to focus on those serpentine." Galaxy noted.

"She's right."Cole said then turned to the small orange haired boy. "Where did you see them Max?"

"A few blocks this way, follow me." Max took off down the street, closely followed by thew rest of the group.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update. Please review. :)**


End file.
